


An Engaging Christmas

by Lori94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/pseuds/Lori94
Summary: A creative proposal.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	An Engaging Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For all my Drarry shipping friends...
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

It was late Wednesday evening, and Harry was sitting on the couch with Draco's head on his chest as he laid between Harry's legs and they were having a nice cuddle.

"Harry?" Draco's voice sounded sleepy but content.

"You want to stay over, hmm?" The brunette leaned his cheek down lightly onto Draco's head. "Great idea."

"Well, yes but what I was really going to ask is - when are you going to decorate this year? Will you let me help?" Draco asked. 

Harry looked down at him. Draco's eyes were closed but his face was tilted up slightly. The sight filled Harry with warmth and smiled thinking about his decorating plans.

"Of course you can help!" Harry kissed the silky blonde hair on his lover's head. "I'll get the tree on Friday and we'll trim it this weekend."

Draco's eyes sparkled as they opened and he whispered. "Let's go up."

Harry nodded and helped him stand. As they walked up the stairs he felt butterflies in his belly. This man was so different from the bratty bully he'd been at school. He was now sweet and loving with just a hint of sassiness. It really felt like a perfect fit. He just hoped Draco felt the same. 

ooOoo

Draco sighed the next day. He'd met Pansy for coffee and ended up having lunch too. "I hope this year's Christmas tree is nice. Last year the one he picked was skinny and sparse."

"You made enough of a fuss about it that I'm certain he'll remember and get a plumper one, Draco." Pansy rolled her eyes. She knew that the last thing he'd care about was the tree as long as the gifts measured up. "Do you have his gifts?"

"Yes. The picture of him and his parents that my mother found for me is framed and ready. I picked it up this morning. I have one just like it with my parents and he always gets this wistful look when he sees it." Draco bit his lip. "I also bought him some shirts. I think he'll like them."

Pansy nodded. "I'm sure he will. What do you think he'll get you?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm hoping it's something romantic but something fun. You know?"

"Like?" Pansy prompted him.

He threw his hands up dramatically. "I don't know. A romantic vacation or tickets to a play and dinner at a fancy restaurant..." He paused, smiling at his best friend. "We've been together for a little over a year...so maybe a key to his apartment? Maybe he'll ask me to move in?"

"All of those sound wonderful, Draco." She grinned. "What are you getting Blaise? There's only a couple more weeks until Christmas and I haven't a clue what he'd like."

Draco smirked at her. "Blaise's gift was the first one I found this year. He's been after season tickets to the Appleby Arrows for years."

"I can't believe I forgot that was his team!" Her jaw dropped. "I'll get him a jersey! That's my list filled out. Who do you still need to buy for?"

He started to chatter about their friends and she just smiled and commented on his ideas until their food was gone.

ooOoo

Harry fluffed the tree branches and placed a Notice-Me-Not charm on the special Christmas ornament he'd gotten. It was also charmed to only open at Draco's touch but Harry wanted everything to be just right. Draco would be arriving any moment and Harry still had other things to do. 

He charmed his wizarding camera to float at just the right spot and brought out the large box of ornaments Draco had helped him pick out last year. Next, he set up the kitchen for a snack he knew the blonde would love. Harry's special hot chocolate and some tiramisu from his favorite restaurant would have Draco drooling while Harry had the last piece of treacle tart that Molly Weasley had given him to take home after dinner last Sunday. 

Just a moment after he poured the hot chocolate into the mugs, the floo activated and Harry heard Draco's voice. 

"Harry?"

Harry grinned and dropped a candy cane into each mug. "Perfect timing, love! I'm in the kitchen!"

Draco entered a few seconds later and stopped short. "Your special hot chocolate?"

Harry grinned and took a take-away box from the counter. "Yes, and a sweet treat from Bella Vita."

Draco gasped as he sat down. "You didn't!?"

Harry lifted the lid with a nod. "Tiramisu."

"You spoil me so much!" Draco said biting his lip as Harry handed him a fork. He hummed as the first bite melted on his tongue. "It was crazy at work. I really needed this! Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled at the blonde and ate some of his treacle tart. "The tree is ready when we are. I've got all the decorations out too."

Draco grinned and sipped his peppermint cocoa before answering. "I saw the tree as I passed the living room. Its beautiful, Harry! Where did you get it?" 

"Hagrid cut too many for Hogwarts this year and called to ask if I needed one or if he should donate them all to St. Mungo's." Harry chuckled. "I flooed over and the first one he showed me was much too big so I looked at the rest and this one was just right. The bigger one is going to the hospital and several others will be donated elsewhere."

"What luck! The trees at Hogwarts were always amazing." Draco was thrilled. 

Harry suppressed a sigh of relief as he took the last bite of his treacle.

As soon as Draco finished his treat, they refilled their mugs and went to the living room. They had different styles when it came to decorating the tree. Harry picked up a couple of ornaments at a time while Draco took one and found its perfect spot before taking the next. 

Harry watched closely and just when they got to the last two ornaments he took the charm off the new one. "Well, it looks like we're done." He said, knowing Draco would take a walk around the tree to be sure.

"Wait. What's this one?" Draco asked bending down to pick it up. "A sparkly silver ball? I don't remember picking this out. Was it a gift?"

Quickly, Harry shot the camera to activate it and turned around to watch his reaction. 

At Draco's touch, a small click was heard. Draco blinked and moved his thumb to allow the ball to open. He gasped seeing the shine of a platinum ring set with an emerald cut diamond. 

Harry fell to one knee behind him and when Draco turned to look at him, he spoke the expected words. "Draco, will you marry me?"

Draco's eyes teared up but he didn't let a single one fall. "Oh, Harry! Yes!"

Harry stood and took the blonde in his arms for a chaste kiss but Draco deepened it, opening his mouth a bit and soon they were clutching each other tightly. Harry soon drew back and reached for the box. Draco's hand was shaking as Harry slid the ring into place but it steadied quickly and he stared at it. "It's beautiful. It's just what I would've picked." 

"All the others I looked at were just - not you." Harry said softly. "It's elegant... not gaudy or feminine."

"It's perfect!" Draco took hold of Harry again. "I never saw it coming." He rained kisses over Harry's cheeks. "Such a surprise! I can't wait to tell Mother!"

Harry blushed. "She knows that I had plans..."

"You asked?" Draco whispered, completely in awe. "Of course you did! Such a gentleman!"

They sat together watching the lights, kissing occasionally, and sipping peppermint cocoa until Draco realized he hadn't hung the silver ball on the tree. He stood up and carefully placed the ornament in a central position near the top of the tree. Then he dragged Harry upstairs where cuddling turned into something more and just before they fell asleep he whispered. "I hope there's still gifts for me to open on Christmas, Potter."

Harry chuckled but promised that he wasn't out of holiday surprises. 

End


End file.
